Happy Valentine, Jae
by ZmCa
Summary: "Happy Valentine, Jae. I'll always love you" Dengan lincah Yunho memainkan cincin yang dia pegang, "Aku membutuhkanmu" /YunJae Fanfiction/ Yaoi / -Z


Rate

T

.

Warning

AU, OOC, real person fic, YAOI, TYPO

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p>Yunho menatap sepasang cincin di hadapannya. Satu cincin kecil menuliskan namanya, sedangkan cincin satunya yang lebih besar menuliskan nama orang yang dia cintai.<p>

'_Jung Jaejoong'_

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Cincin perak itu kembali dia masukan ke dalam tempatnya. Dia memberikan sedikit _tip _kepada pelayan yang dengan rela mengantarkan pesanannya ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Setelah pelayan muda itu pergi, Yunho memasukan kotak beludru itu ke dalam saku celananya dan beranjak pergi dari posisi duduknya. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya masih menumpuk, demi bertemu orang yang dia cintai.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine, Jae<strong>

_**-Z-**_

**_Playing : One Last Cry-Park Yoochun_**

* * *

><p>Yunho menggendong anak kandungnya ke dalam mobilnya. Beberapa menit setelah dia keluar dari kantornya, dia mendapatkan telefon bahwa anaknya yang manis itu sedang sebal dan hanya mau pulang dari taman kanak-kanaknya jika ayahnya yang menjemput. Jadi terpaksa Yunho memutar arah ke arah TK anaknya.<p>

Yunho mencubit hidung anaknya gemas, "Kenapa kau memukul temanmu sayang?" Yunho meletakan buah hatinya di jok sebelahnya, lalu membantu anaknya menggunakan _seat belt_-nya.

Sedangkan putra Yunho yang diketahui bernama Jung JoongYun hanya melipat tangannya di de pan dada sambil menundukan wajahnya. Yunho tahu anaknya sedang kesal.

"Mau ceritakan kepada _appa?_" Yunho mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Senyuman tulus dia keluarkan agar anaknya tidak ragu untuk bercerita.

JoongYun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Masih belum ingin bercerita. Yunho hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah anaknya dengan pandangan khawathir seperti ayah pada umumnya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Yunho terdiam mendengar isakan anaknya dan memilih untuk memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Yunho tahu dirinya tidak akan fokus saat mendengar anaknya menangis.

Yunho melepaskan _seat belt_ anaknya dan merengkuh putra satu-satunya ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho sedikit memundurkan jok-nya agar anaknya tidak terantuk dengan setir. Dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah Yunho membenamkan wajah anaknya di dadanya sambil mengusap lembut punggung anaknya.

JoongYun yang merasa mendapat perlindungan dari ayahnya segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher ayahnya. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Sedari tadi dia merasa bahwa ayahnya akan marah saat mengetahui dirinya dengan kasar memukul temannya. Ternyata tidak. Ayahnya malah memberikan lingkupan hangat ke tubuhnya yang mungil.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Yunho meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil saat mata bulat anaknya memandang dirinya. Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak meraih tisu dan melap ingus anaknya dengan kasih. Yunho mengecup mata JoongYun agar anaknya berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa sayang?" Yunho merapihkan rambut anaknya yang sempat berantakan.

JoongYun mencengkram jas ayahnya, "_Appa_... apa _umma_ sudah tidak sayang JoongYun lagi?" pipi bocah itu perlahan mulai basah lagi. Sedangkan Yunho memandang getir anaknya. Dengan telapak tangannya yang besar Yunho menangkup kedua pipi anaknya. Membuat wajah anaknya tampak lucu.

"_Umma_ pasti sayang sama JoongYun kok. Percaya sama _appa_." Yunho mengecup pipi _chubby _anaknya gemas.

"Tapi teman JoongYun bilang _umma_ nggak sayang lagi sama JoongYun. Karena _umma_ JoongYun nggak pernah jemput JoongYun. Nggak pernah bawai JoongYun bekal." Isakan JoongYun makin keras. Dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di pundak ayahnya.

"Jadi JoongYun memukul teman JoongYun gara-gara ini?" Yunho mengusap punggung anaknya dengan lembut. Bibirnya sembat bergetar mendengar penuturan anaknya. JoongYun mengangguk takut. Membuat Yunho menarik nafas kuat-kuat, "_Umma _sayaaang kok sama JoongYun. Cuman _umma_-mu sibuk sayang. Jadi dia tidak sempat mendatangi JoongYun."

"Tapi _umma_ nggak pernah datengin JoongYun!" Yunho tersenyum lalu meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir anaknya.

"Tidak boleh bilang seperti itu. _Umma_ pasti menangis mendengar JoongYun ngomong seperti itu."

JoongYun mengecurutkan bibirnya. Air matanya masih mengalir. Yunho tahu anaknya sudah sangat kesal. Tetapi peran Yunho sebagai ayah di sini sangat diperlukan. Dia harus bisa menenangkan anaknya.

"JoongYun percaya sama _appa_, _ne?_ _Umma_ sayang sama JoongYun." Yunho mengelus dada anaknya pelan. Menenangkan isakan anaknya, "_Appa_"—Yunho meletakan tangan mungil anaknya di depan dada kirinya—"Sayang JoongYun" lanjut Yunho sambil mengerakan tangan anaknya yang ada dalam gengamannya ke depan dada JoongYun. "_Umma_ pasti sayang JoongYun juga. _Arraseo?_"

JoongYun diam sejenak lalu mengangguk ragu. Pada dasarnya dia masih kesal kepada _umma_-nya. Hanya saja di sisi lain JoongYun sangat mempercayai ayahnya yang tampak seperti _Hero_ dimatanya.

Yunho tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengecup pipi anaknya. Setelah itu dia meletakan kembali anaknya ke jok di sampingnya dan memasangkan anaknya _seat belt_.

"Ah, hampir _appa _lupa. Selamat hari kasih sayang." Yunho mengacak rambutnya asal. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih kantung di bawah jok-nya dan mengeluarkan sekotak permen coklat. JoongYun melihat hal itu langsung meloncat kecil di atas kursinya. Dia sangat _excited_ melihat permen coklat yang ada di tangan ayahnya.

"Ini buat JoongYun." Yunho meletakan sekotak permen coklat itu di atas pangkuan anaknya.

"Makasih, _appa..._" JoongYun langsung membuka kotak itu. Dengan tangan kanannya dia meraih bola coklat kecil yang berada di sudut kanan atas dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Habis makan itu gosok gigi oke?" Yunho kembali menyalakan mobilnya sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho menutup pintu kamar anaknya. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian formal segera menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan waktu setempat.

2.42 PM

Sekitar jam satu tadi dia dan anaknya baru sampai rumah. Yunho mengajak anaknya untuk makan siang lalu menyikat gigi mengingat anaknya baru saja selesai memakan bergaimacam makanan manis. Sepuluh menit kemudian JoongYun mulai mengantuk karena kekenyangan. Dan Yunho segera mengajak anaknya untuk tidur.

Sekarang Yunho dengan terburu-buru kembali ke mobilnya. Karena harus menjemput anaknya, segala pekerjaan Yunho terpaksa di mundurkan. Yunho segera melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumahnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>03.00 PM<strong>

Sebelum benar-benar menyempatkan diri ke kantor, Yunho memilih untuk mengunjungi istrinya tercinta—Jung Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Yunho memainkan kotak beludru yang berisi cincin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Yunho menatap taman bunga di hadapannya dengan senyuman kecil.

Langkah Yunho sedikit melompat mengingat dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling dia cintai. Sesekali Yunho melemparkan senyum ke orang tua yang sedang berjalan santai di sekitar taman itu.

Taman kota sebesar 1 hektar ini sengaja Yunho buat karena istrinya sangat menyukai tanaman tertutama tanaman berbungat. Saat pembangunan ini berlangsung Jaejoong sempat memarahi Yunho karena hendak membuat taman itu menjadi taman pribadi untuk keluarga Jung. Jaejoong memilih untuk menjadikan taman itu sebagai taman umum agar banyak orang yang bisa menikmati indahnya tanaman. Dan Yunho dengan sedikit terpaksa membuat jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batuan. Jalan setapak ini dibuat mengelilingi taman itu agar orang yang berkunjung bisa lebih mudah melihat tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada disana.

Ah dari pada membicarakan ini, bukankah lebih baik fokus dengan Yunho saja?

Yunho melompati pagar pembatas yang sengaja di buat agar anak-anak tidak iseng mencabuti bunga yang sedang tumbuh mekar. Di antara bunga lily yang sedang mekar Yunho berjalan. Senyuman getir dia suguhkan saat langkahnya berjalan mendekati istrinya.

Yunho duduk di atas tanah. Tidak perduli dengan beberapa bunga lily yang tertimpa olehnya. Pandangan Yunho beralih ke arah kanannya. Ke arah istrinya berada.

"Selamat siang." Tangan Yunho terjulur dan mengelus nisan yang berada di sampingnya.

Dengan kedua tangannya Yunho bergerak untuk duduk di belakang nisan itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas batu nisan yang sudah tertancap di dalam tanah.

"Hari ini Valentine, Jae..." Yunho membuka kotak beludru-nya dan mengeluarkan cincin di dalamnya, "Sudah lama aku ingin membelikanmu cincin _couple_ seperti ini. Cincin pernikahan kita sudah jelek."

Sunyi.

Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa Yunho selalu menganggap istrinya masih hidup. Di sisi lain JoongYun selalu menginginkan ibunya dan membuat Yunho selalu berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sibuk. Ini membuat Yunho terus berfikir bahwa Jaejoong sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengunjunginya dan anaknya. Yunho seakan-akan sedang menutup kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sudah...

_Meninggal._

Yunho kembali membuka matanya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke depan nisan istrinya. Berjonkok di depannya dan mengaruk tanah yang menutupi tubuh istrinya, membuat sebuah lubang kecil.

"Cincin ini susah dibuat loh~ Kau jaga hati-hati ya..." Yunho mulai meletakan cincin itu ke dalam lubang yang dia buat lalu dia timbun kembali. Beranggapan bahwa istrinya akan menggunakan cincin darinya.

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sedang menggunakan cincin bagiannya. Di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Yunho menjauhkan tangannya yang tersenyum menatap cincin itu. Cincin perak yang dia pesan tampak indah terpantul dengan matahari sore.

"Jae... JoongYun mulai dewasa." Yunho terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan. Memilih kata-kata yang tidak membuat istrinya sakit hati. Walaupun pada dasarnya dia sedang berbicara dengan nisan. _Dengan benda mati_!

Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ada rasa panas di perutnya saat akan mengatakan ini. "Dia mulai membutuhkan keberadaan seorang ibu." Yunho dengan cepat menutup matanya saat sadar air matanya mulai turun.

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Jae."

Di benak Yunho masih terlihat jelas tentang kematian istrinya. Di mana Jaejoong terus mempertahankan JoongYun yang berada di kandungannya. Yunho dan dokter yang merawat Jaejoong sudah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak kuat untuk dapat melahirkan JoongYun. Yunho bahkan hampir melakukan arbosi terhadap Jaejoong. Hanya saja sisi terdalam Yunho menegurnya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong akan menjadi terpuruk saat Jaejoong tahu bahwa suaminya telah membunuh anaknya. Cara terakhir Yunho adalah membujuk Jaejoong. Tetapi nihil...

Yunho mengingat jelas penyakit Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong tidak kuat menerima kehidupan baru di perutnya. Saat kehamilan mulai menginjak bulan ke-6, Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena pasokan oksigen yang dia terima harus dua kali lebih banyak. Untuk dirinya dan bayi dalam perutnya. Sedangkan paru-paru Jaejoong sendiri tidak kuat.

Banyangan setiap hari Yunho selalu membantu istrinya untuk membawa tabung oksigen masih terlihat jelas. Akhir bulan ke-6, Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia bersujud di depan Jaejoong untuk mengugurkan kandungannya. Tetap Jaejoong menolak. Yunho menangis pada saat itu. Karena dirinya menginginkan orang yang paling dia cintai tetap hidup. Menempuh masa tua bersama dan terus bersama sampai ajal menjemput.

Jaejoong membutakan matanya atas permohonan Yunho sampai saat pertengahan bulan ke sembilan Jaejoong mengalami koma karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang pada dasarnya tidak kuat. Dokter menyarankan agar bayi dalam kandungan Jaejoong segera di keluarkan. Karena kalau tidak itu akan mengacam sang ibu dan janin. Dan saat itu juga Yunho sudah mempasrahkan segala halnya ke tangan dokter dan yang terutama Tuhan.

Bayinya lahir secara prematur. Sangat sehat. Yunho menangis deras saat melihat mata banyi mungilnya terbuka. Hal pertama yang berada di otaknya adalah 'Jaejoong'. Mata itu sama seperti Jaejoong.

_Besar, bulat dan mempesona._

Yunho mulai belajar untuk mencintai bayinya pada saat itu.

Sampai akhirnya dua bulan kemudian Jaejoong meninggal. Itu menjadi pukulan telak untuk Yunho. Yunho menelantarkan bayinya. Terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Membuat ibunya turun tangan untuk menjaga JoongYun.

Lima bulan berlalu dari saat itu dan Yunho mulai menerima kenyataan.

_Mencoba bersabar._

_..._

_Walaupun hatinya sangat sesak._

Yunho mulai bergerak gelisah karena tidak nyaman dengan matanya yang basah. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat nisan istrinya.

"Aku mencoba untuk mencari sosok ibu yang pantas untuk JoongYun." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nama istrinya yang tertera jelas di atas nisan itu. Merabanya pelan dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku menemukan beberapa orang yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu JoongYun." Yunho tersenyum getir.

"Tapi..." Yunho menghantamkan kepalanya di atas nisan Jaejoong. Tidak membuat kepalanya luka. Hanya memar sedikit di dahi Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah tanpa cinta." Dengan lembut Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas nisan itu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu." Yunho bergerak mendekati nisan itu saat angin kencang berhembus di sekitarnya.

Mata Yunho menerawang menatap beberapa kelopak bunga yang berterbangan. Istrinya pasti sangat suka dengan kondisi ini. Jika dia membawa Jaejoong melihat ini, Yunho sangat yakin Jaejoong tidak akan memperdulikannya dan akan terlalu sibuk dengan kamera yang menyimpan foto pemandangan yang termampang di depannya.

"Jae... Aku membutuhkanmu."

_Sunyi._

Yunho perlahan bangkit berdiri. Dia menepuk belakang celananya yang kotor. Yunho menatap nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat Yunho mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Menarik nafas dengan cepat, sambil menghapus air matanya.

Yunho menoleh sejenak sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Happy Valentine, chagi. I'll always love you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine all~<p>

Di fic ini gw mau ngebuat karakter Yunho yang tegar sebagai _single parents_. Walau pada akhirnya agak gagal dan sisi lemah Yunho tetep ada ._.

Haaaaaar~ Ide ini awalnya buat YunJae day. Tapi nggak jadi (._.) Mau buat ultah Yunho... Nggak jadi lagi (-_-) Asli author super sibuk.

**UJIAN PRAKTEK!**

Nah lo... Gw rasanya udah mau jedukin kepala ke tembok. =A="

Haaarrrrrr...

Valentine ini entah kenapa gw merasa lebih lega. _Do yo know why_?

Karena gw dapet 6 COKLAT! YEY! #plak. Gw merasa bisa bernafas lega —w—

Karena tahun lalu gw dapet 9 coklat (-_- ). Rasanya mau mati makan coklat doang. Dan itu butuh 3 hari biar habis semua (padahal udah 3 biji gw kasih ke lilbro). Dan saat pulang sekolah dengan ngeborong coklat gitu, malah di liatin sama orang di angkot (._.). Karena coklatnya nggak muat taroh di tas, jadi gw masukin pastik bening.

.

Si JJ mau Valentine malah nge-galau di twitter, iya nggak? (protes). Ketauan banget lagi kangen Yunho #plak

*laugh*

.

Ah kenapa jadi bahas sesuatu yang nggak penting? =A="

Yang penting... HAPPY VALENTINE ALL~

SARANGHAE~

*cium2 Yoochun* #ditampar


End file.
